happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gala0008
Flaky's Gender I say we keep it as "Female (debatable)", since now even the atom site says her gender is unconfirmed. Don't get me wrong; I still say Flaky is a girl, and I know it sucks to fan the flames of the gender war yet again, but it seems to me there's too much conflicting evidence to call her gender a fact. 15:36, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I guess I see your point, then.(The above poster was me; I forgot to log in) Bralef 19:21, October 4, 2009 (UTC) TheKillerShiny Happy Tree Friends - Better off Bread youtube do you have a youtube account? --I love splendid 18:08, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Wrath of Con: Nutty's Death Nutty DID in fact die, because he fell to the floor with a blue-ish face. lol what's the name of it? mine's HTFsplendid! i've uploaded 15 videos --I love splendid 22:25, October 4, 2009 (UTC) administrator i wish i was a administrator like you are. then i would help you with everything you need --I love splendid 02:23, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Toothy and Class Act I haven't been on much lately, but i read your comment and decided to re-watch that episode, and i cannot remember why i didn't say it was his fault, maybe i knew something back then that i do not remember nowadays. Although, on reviewing the episode, i think i may have had the mind set that because the others chose to stay nearby, it wasn't his fault. However, i would, at this moment in time, consider myself undecided, or blame both Toothy and the victims, because he caused the fire, and subsequently, the explosion (assuming nothing happened that no-one had noticed), but everyone decided to stay nearby. Thanks, Pyro Python 14:30, October 5, 2009 (UTC) block i usually dont see real users blocked and usually just IPs blocked --I love splendid 22:31, October 5, 2009 (UTC) What did i miss? I know i was gone for quite a while, but would you be able to tell me anything i missed? I noticed there are two other Admins, but i can't tell if they're still active, also anything else if you can. Thanks, Pyro Python 21:40, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Milk Pong Hello Mr. Gala, I have a question regarding Milk Pong. Since Nutty, Handy, and The Mole were all in the present timeline of Milk Pong, I say they survive the "episode" of Milk Pong. But when the pong ball crossed over into other episodes, would we consider Giggles, Petunia, and Russell as survivors of this "episode"? I, myself, say that since episodes were crossed into, and since we know the outcome of these individual episodes, we don't consider them to be survivors (not Russell and Petunia at least). What is your opinion on this? FelixRodriguez 22:54, October 6, 2009 (UTC) To sum up So, we're the only two regular admins, and a i see a hell of a lot of people have been blocked. I was aware of possible vandalism but i never expected this I can't lie, though, i see you did a really good job on your own in terms of editing and the community, thanks for helping the wiki while i was gone. :) Pyro Python 17:48, October 7, 2009 (UTC) blocked IP you told 68.191.179.217 that you were gonna block them for 1 month. but why does it say 1 year on the block log? --I love splendid 00:26, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Blocking No, it's perfectly fine, i saw some of the vandalism on my page and the main page, i would've been surprised if they weren't blocked. Pyro Python 13:34, October 8, 2009 (UTC) anonymous users on the block log, every blocked user (except RapeMyPenis), it says this "anonymous users only". what does that mean? --I love splendid 02:13, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey I made a fanon wiki for HTF. w:c:happytreefanon It'll be nice if you went there and expanded the 23 stubs I made through the tool system. Thanks! I hope you edit there. Me! 20:05, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Pyro Python Please protect my talk page because pyro python talked me (x500000000000000). and block him for 4 hours of 20 minutes. hello happy or sad? --I love splendid 18:29, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Death Table Hey, Gala, what do you think of the Death Table i'm working on? View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 22:17, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Death Table construction Thanks, however, i must insist that i do this myself for now. Simply because the programming is HUGE (i mean huge, probably a dozen sheets), and i need to know where i'm at while this is getting updated. I plan to release this into the main articles, and thinking of replacing Death Ranks and Surivial Ranks (person can't spell) with it. Which will be when it's (hopefully) fully complete, and there won't be an issue with working out what's going on with it. Oh, and i've been having trouble with a User called I love ninja, you may want to give me your opinion on this person, because this user is confusing me (you'll want to check: the user's contributions, talk page, a comment on your talk page, my talk page, and the history of Xuam Víktorr to get what i mean). Sorry about going on, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 22:35, October 17, 2009 (UTC) removal have you ever had one of your organs removed? --I love splendid 00:14, October 18, 2009 (UTC) because someone on youtube had an organ removed --I love splendid 04:11, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Re: Table & User Trust me, i had to split the table just to make sure it will function, and it will get bigger 0_o. We'll see how that goes. About the user, i don't think he/she is vandalising, because i saw good-faith edits, but there was a misguided edit to Handy's page, and he/she put a picture on Viktorr's user page that i'm using for my sig. I think this is a user who wants to help, but is a little lost on what to do on a wiki, as in: adding relevant information only and don't alter other people's user pages (even if the user doesn't seem to care). View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 11:00, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Havin' A Ball I'm currently filling in my table, as you know, and i wanted to ask your opinion on this, especially seeing as i'll get a much quicker response. In "Havin' A Ball", would you say it's: Pop killed by helicopter Pilot, Cub killed by Lumpy, and pilot & Lumpy killed by Pop (seeing as Pop must have disrupted the helicopter's blades). I ask this because, i'm not really given anything conclusive on the main articles. Thanks, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 22:53, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Re: Havin' A Ball I see what you're saying, but that looks like climbing gear, the rope was a little far right, and this happened next to a cliff; from that, i'm saying it looks like Lumpy's kill. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 23:22, October 21, 2009 (UTC) death okay, the reason i am asking this is because someone on youtube had a friend who died, and she was very sad has any part of your family (or relationships) died, and you were just too sad? --I love splendid 23:43, October 21, 2009 (UTC) halloween is soon what are you going to be for halloween? it's soon, your never too young to trick-or-treat, and im gonna be a princess kitty --I love splendid 02:33, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Same summary! Gala and Dether have writen a summary with the same on the "Without A Hitch page!